Split decision
by romance-princess
Summary: DG is finally moving on with her life,she has recovered her heart and meets a very handsome young count to help her use it.She doesnt expect though for a certain tin man to need a rescue mission himelf,cue angst and broken hearts galore .R&R plz
1. Not her dream

**Split decisions**

Pairings : Cain / DG DG / OC ( read to find out) and slightly Jeb/AZ

Summary : DG is torn by a decision, and either way someone heart is going to break ...

Disclaimer : I dont own anythoing even though i would so love to own that hunky Cain ... O.K. daydream over and unfortunatley i still dont own a thing

DG had lain in bed for days now, under the false pretence of a mysterious illness. Although she hated lying to her family she had no other choice. She somehow thought the longer she stayed in bed the longer she could put off this awful reality, she had been living. Though aware this was most girls on the other side dream, the whole princess parade had worn off. This was now quickly turning into her worst nightmare, with daily etiquette and economics lessons as added torture. She quietly thought to herself all the while, this is why she had left school early. She wasn't meant to be there, and she defiantly wasn't meant to be a princess. All but a few that knew her expected her to be a fair, level headed and gracious future leader of the O.Z. Oh, how badly had they chosen. DG was none of these things she was an outrageous, uncontrollable rollercoaster, which had no sense of propriety what so ever.

She felt a thrill on her previous adventures. To help the kingdom she had destroyed and to help the friends she had made along the way. But now with all but one of them gone, it seemed her sense of adventure had dwindled away with them. Glitch had gone in search of physician brave enough to reconnect him with the other half of his brain and raw had gone to heal the injured in the minor civil wars that erupted daily around the kingdom. She had questioned why these tasks had taken them so long, and the thought of them purposely leaving her had crossed her mind more times than she cared to remember. Then of course there was Cain, he was the last to leave and she could still remember clearly there last encounter. She had been so mad at him for leaving all on her own; she not even stopped to consider his reasons for doing so, not that she thought he could offer any real reason for doing such a terrible act.

"Why do you have to leave me "she had raged the day he had told her he was leaving, she was so mad at the sudden revelation of his leaving, she paid no mind whatsoever of their surrounding audience as they stood in the palace lobby. Her temper only flared at his refusal to offer an explanation or excuse. She had thought to herself that it seemed the only reason he had even told her at all, was out of the little loyalty he still held for her. But all reasonable thought had left her by this moment , as she raged on "none of you even care what this does to me" she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes at this outburst but she was simply to mad to care.

His eyes though quickly turned back to there platonic ice blue shade and his mouth locked itself into its' patented straight line. Her anger slowly ebbing away as she turned from him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. His arm had reached out to touch her, comfort her, but retracted as he assessed this wasn't the best solution. Then as quickly as he had arrived, he turned on his heel and headed for the nearest door, turning only slightly to whisper softly under her sobs

"Goodbye my princess" then heading straight out the door, the guards closing it slowly and quietly behind him.

That night and several after it she had cried herself to sleep with the loneliness of life with out her friend's eating away at her drive to strive for the best. Until now several months later she really had no care whatsoever if she would make a good princess or not. Neither did she care. She now had no desire to become queen of a land that had left her not only lonely but bitter to the touch.

Even now she shed a single tear as she remembered the fond memories of her beloved friends. She could not believe all her closest friends had left her in this strange land. None offering any decent explanation for doing so, as all had the jobs they wanted in the safety of the palace walls, with her. Glitch could have sent for doctors far and wide and raw had many soldiers to heal inside the city gates. Though she did understand a reason for them to stay away as she was sure if any were to return she would either propose or throw them in jail simply to keep them with her. With that thought she giggled silently to herself.

For the first time in a long time she could remember them without a single tear or curse escaping her mind. Though she had no time to ponder on this, in that instant there was a knock on the door. She quickly shot beneath the covers

"Yes, come in "sounding as sick as she could in case in was mother trying to make her get up again. All this fear though quickly melted as AZ slowly crept in and closed the door softly behind them.

"Hey there DG" she smiled as DG's rosy cheeked smile came into view "oh my dear you have got your colour back "she giggled to herself as DG realised her little charade was up. Then she smiled as DG inwardly panicked trying to find an excuse for her rosy glow.

"No I assure you I am sick AZ "AZ shot her younger sister an 'I am not buying that look' then gracefully walked over and sat down beside her. DG looked down cast as her cleverly masterminded plan was foiled, but she scolded herself for not knowing her sister would know if she was lying or not.

" I am sorry DG but Sick or not, you must get out of bed" with that AZ got up and walked silently to her wardrobe only glancing momentarily at her sisters scowling eyes. She picked out a simple gown and laid it on her bed. All the while being silently glared at by her sister, and then turning to the door she turned with a hint of a secret on her stony face. With that she left trying to ignore DG questioning eyes.

Silently DG exploded with happiness jumping to the conclusion that one of her much missed friends had finally returned, maybe Glitch or Jeb ( who had been of fighting the civil wars ) maybe even the great tin man himself had returned. She could not get her feet to move quick enough to scramble on the dress laid before. She ignored the small voice in the back of her head glaring at the fashion atrocity before her. But she did not care she would run down in her underwear if she though that her mother would not march her straight back up the stairs. Her mind still raced with possibilities of who her surprise guess would be……..

A/N : Ok this is my first story so please r/r second chap will be up soon ( i hope), so stay tuned to find out Az's little secret and whether DG will ever feel at home...


	2. Turn of fortune

Pairings : Cain / DG DG / OC ( read to find out) and slightly Jeb/AZ

Summary : DG is torn by a decision, and either way someone heart is going to break ...

Disclaimer : I dont own anythoing even though i would so love to own that hunky Cain ... O.K. daydream over and unfortunatley i still dont own a thing

Cain lay sprawled out under a tree

Cain lay sprawled out under a tree. It had been almost a year since DG saved the OZ, and the two sisters had become great long woman or so Cain had heard he had left soon after the elicipse. The queen had offered him a job at the palace but he refused. He did this for one reason only he had fallen head over hells for the crowned princess. He had seen the hurt and anger in her eyes the day he left and he mentally shot himself for doing such a terrible thing. But in truth this was what was best. H cursed his damm nobility.

His son had settled well as the commander of the royal guard and had been off fighting long coats for sevarl months. But now he lay by his side in a stolen moment. As his son arrpoched he swelled up with pride at his crisp uniform and strong walk. A true Cain. He was theo nly other person who knew of his love for DG and had avoided her like the plaugue so not to tell the secret. He hated his son tortured but Dg could never know, not with ihm like this. A lowly tin man! She was the princess for Christ sake. As Jeb came up close he chuckled at the lost look in Cain eyes. He knew that look "thinking about DG are we " CAIn blushed then flashed jeb an angry look. He simply shook his head mockingly " that's a yes then.." he slide up beside his father.

"Hello, Father.". He nodded his head out of respect, and sat down next to his dad.

"How's it going, son?"

"Good, actually," he smiled, "it turns out many of the Long Coats were glad to be out of the Witch's control."

"I'm proud of ya," Cain said, patting his son's knee.

"Good well I have been hoping for a slight favor father " Jeb asked with a hint of worry in his eyes. Luckily Cain did not notice this

"What would that be, commander" he joked and Jeb let a forced chuckle pass is lips.

" would you come with me to visit the palace I know if I go alone DG will hound me with questions and AZ, I really don't wont to left alone with AZ" his tone lowered to that of a whisper " she makes me stutter, when she's near "

Cain sat chuckled at this, and then the implications of a visit to the palace racked his mind. "I am sorry son, I can't face her, and not like I am "he pulled his hat over his head hiding the tears forming in his eyes.

Jed looked downcast "please father I promise to not once leave your side, it will break her heart to know you avoid her so. She will think you don't care one bit, "

Wyatt sat bolt upright at this statement. Of course I care he shouted at himself. I care too much, tats the only reason I left. The longer I was around her, the deeper I fell in love. I couldn't just go there and then leave again, abandon her again. And to be perfectly honest I don't think I would leave that if she asked me to say but with all his reasoning part of him wished with all his being to be able to see her once more. So with all rational thought leaving him he answered "fine all do it "Jeb' ace lit up. " I have something to do first, something I have to do alone, then I will meet you there in two day time "Cain gave a slight nod as he got up to leave.

"You give your word you will be there" he asked looking so serious Cain swelled up once more with pride.

" I swear on my honor I will be there " with that Cain sped off into the distance on foot towards the stable, leaving Jeb monterially smirking. as soon as his father had come he was gone once more, Jeb sighed with relief dispatching a messenger to inform the royals of his accepting their inviataion. He also sent word of his quest though he left no clues as to who it might be. he knew this would send DG wild with ideas, this was his plan exactely. she would have to would have to find out herselves. ' she is going to kill me ' he thought to himself with a slight chuckle

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That was two day ago and DG now paced herself outside the foyer hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery guest, but she had no such luck. Then finally as she walked into the room her face dropped slightly, if just for a moment at the sight of the very respectable, very handsome and very unwanted Count Vermond. she breathed out a breath she didnt know she was holding and proceeding to slip afortlessly into princess mode once more. she was slightly shocked at this but knew mother would be proud. she turned to nod respecitvely at her parents. she did though shoot a glare at AZ, for making for get out of bed, for some stuffy... ok he wasnt suffy but very undesired count. AZ caught her glare after a few moment and sent her a look DG could only describe as a ' i ll expalin later' look.

" Princess it is good to see you again" DG was knocked back to reality with the count words and she turned to his him once more.

The count was a strange man, he was perfect. This was the only reason DG has to hate him. She had met him for the first time 5 months prior. It was at one of the countless ball and DG had adimttely pereferred him as a dance parner to others. Namely because he didnt step on her toes. He was tall yet bulky and had musscles in all the right palces. he was by anyones standard extremly handsome. He was the same age DG , but his maturity well surpassed DG's. he was polite, kind and gentle. he had never pushed DG to love him like all the stuffy nobles behind him, though it was very obvious he wanted her hand as much as the others did. In spite of all his great qualities, DG just could not bring herself to like him, not even as a freind. though she could admit he made a nice aqquiantence.

" and you too count" she was lying, she was getting really good at it.

" Please call me Nicholus, we are friends now are we not " she smiled politely at him but offered no reply. She was not that great a liar. He looked down cast at this, making DG fell ever so guilty. The room he silent. Sensing the akwarness , her mother spoke

" Please Nicholus would you not take DG for a walk , she has been under the weather the past few weeks and I thnk she would enjoy a walk though the gardens she used to enjoy them so" mother smiled at her daughter but DG knew this meant go if you know whats best for you.

Nicholus offered his arm and DG after severla moments took it . Reluctently. Sensing her sisters re;uctense , az stepped in to Dg would call it 'save the day'

" I will go with you, i need the air nearly as badly as she does. you do not mind do you count" nicholus nodded with on hesitation . this made DG pay attention as all thoers had rfused company espaeically with her siter. maybe this count wasnt so bad after all. her mothers words once again borke DG chain of thought.

" Dont forget to be back in 1 hour, diner will be ready and Genreral Jeb Cain will be joining us. DG stopped in her tracks and turned quickly. her mother sent her a glare to continue and she did so. DG sent a look to AZ who respnded quitely with

" yes he's bringing a guest i give you three guesses who" DG face lit up and decided to throughly enjoy her walk with Nick. Today was quickly turning into a very great experience . She tugged at nick's arm, with a new sense of relaxsation. Nick sent a very wide grin nodding in quiet approval and set off in the direction of the garden, Az following closely behind. Yes today was defineltly a great day.

A/N heya thanks for reading soz took so long to update btw if you people dont like the story i wont write so if you wanna know what happens and trust it is not the obvoius please review. they feed my muse. i am also looking for a beta and someone to help me with my story if you can help contact me plz. lov you for reading . will update when you review.


	3. Pause for thought

Pairings : Cain / DG DG / OC ( read to find out) and slightly Jeb/AZ

Summary : DG is torn by a decision, and either way someone heart is going to break ...

Disclaimer : I dont own anythoing even though i would so love to own that hunky Cain ... O.K. daydream over and unfortunatley i still dont own a thing

She walked arm in arm for most of the hour chatting away to this the surprisingly interested gentlemen

She walked arm in arm for most of the hour chatting away to this the surprisingly interested gentlemen. DG seem to ask herself on several occasions why she hasn't noticed him before, he was certainly worthy of a glance once in a while, maybe more. She didn't mean to ignore AZ but she was so interested in this the man before, the only friend she had left, that she nearly forgot she was even there. She talked to him freely, recalling her memories over the past years. None of them were unhappy or about her journey and that surprised the DG in the best of ways.

"Honestly I thought Ahamo might shoot me"

"Unbelievable, princess you really are the most interesting person I have ever met, I am glad you decided to walk with me. I know my title can make me seem stuffy and uptight but really I'm just the same as anyone"

"I'm glad as well, and by the way it's DG. I may be a princess but that's not my name. Sometimes I get so sick of people treating me differently just because of who my parents are. I really wish I was a commoner, at least they don't have daily frickin torture sessions"

His face lit up at her openness and DG leaned into him further as they continued "well ...DG I best be getting you back to the castle, your mother wont be best pleased at your punctuality especially at dinner. I certainly don't wan to get in her bad graces"

DG laughed at his worried expression and turned back to the castle calling back to her sister to urge her to follow. AZ simply smiled for knowing smile and ushered tem on.

DG smiled, with every step she took this man seemed to grow on her, and as the conversation got more and more personnel she seemed to open up easy to him. The only other people she could talk to like this was…… wow she not thought about her friends in nearly hour. And she was happy. This was a surprise maybe this man wasn't half bad no not bad at all' DG thought to herself.

For the first time in months she didn't want to rush back to bed. Or get away from the people around her, she wanted to take her time outside and enjoy the company. Then in distance she caught a sight that made her heart leap. Today really was fantastic. There in distance was the faint outline of her long lost friend Jeb. With no warning at all DG set of in his direction, followed closely by the startled count. AZ simply laughed and walked briskly behind

It didn't take dg long to reach Jeb, and again without warming she jumped on him. He fell backwards as they both landed on a heap in the floor, Jeb looking slightly embarrassed from looks coming from the startled count still standing behind her. He did seem though, a little breathless after chasing her across the courtyard. After her excited subsided to embarrassment, DG finally raised rather ungracefully of off Jeb. Helping him up as well she went. Then after several awkward moments, AZ came up from behind them breaking the silence with a rather ungraceful cough.

Dg started to giggle at her sister's moment of ill propriety, soon developing into a full blown laugh. This seemed to be infectious as soon AZ, the count and finally a reluctant Jeb all burst out laughing.

"Jeb, how are you" she shot AZ a look of thanks for making this situation half as awkward as it I could have been. Jeb looked confused about what she was asking, he did not know whether she was asking whether her rugby tackle had hurt him or if he had been ok, as she hadn't seen him in many months. He decided on the latter.

"I am fine thank you princes "ignoring the look DG sent him for using her title he continued "I have heard you have been ill recently. How are you know "

"God does anyone not know my business, seriously I could sneeze and I would be front page news "another of AZ coughs stopped after rant and she smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed at her outburst but not regretting. She gave Jeb another, less painful and constructing, though, friendly hug. He smiled and AZ glanced towards the house, giving off silent message which DG caught quickly.

"We best be getting back, its dinnertime" both Jeb and the count offered there arms and DG was stuck as to which to take. She mindlessly took the counts arm and Jeb looked slightly shocked. She tried to glance the other way to void his glares. AZ looked down cast as she walked by herself to the castle but soon Jeb looked behind offered a friendly arm to hold. Though DG did notice him flinch at her touch, not in fear not something else……….. She smiled to herself; it didn't look like AZ would be lonely for long. She smiled brightly at this and nodded knowingly. She tugged at the counts arm and they walked towards the castle, Jeb closely watching DG and the count scrutinising every movement. Silently thanking the gods his father hadn't arrived yet. He would have surely shot him for touching his princess.

Jeb was close to shooting him himself, how dare he touch my father's princess. She loved Cain, not this pompous. Then it hit him, and the thought made his heart hurt ache for his father. She liked him, he loved him, she had moved on because his father had simply stood by. This was surely nota good day for him. He did wonder though when his father would finally arrive, it had been two day he should be here. As they finally reached the dinner room Jeb shot DG one last glare, this one she caught and looked down right shocked under his cool glare. Silently both completed what the other could possibly be thinking, no this day was not going to be as good as they thought it would.

a/n its here at least. i wont post if you dont review so there haha blackmail . ok tell me what you think and ill tell yuo what happenes next. tell woh do you here to go with cain or the count. drop me a line


	4. Dinnertime

Pairings : Cain / DG DG / OC ( read to find out) and slightly Jeb/AZ

Summary : DG is torn by a decision, and either way someone heart is going to break ...

Disclaimer : I dont own anythoing even though i would so love to own that hunky Cain ... O.K. daydream over and unfortunatley i still dont own a thing

The dinner was slightly awkward, to say the least

The dinner was slightly awkward, to say the least. Jeb spent the entire time eying up the Nickolas and DG spent spent the entire time with her head down looking at the surprisingly interesting meal before her. AZ simply smiled to herself the entire time, enjoying the amusing scene before her. Mother and father were oblivious to the tension around them; they even smiled at dg sitting next to the count even if they weren't speaking.

DG's mind was flooded with thoughts, what the hell was Jeb thinking. Why was he eyeing up nick like he was his mortal enemy. God she reminded him of Cain, Cain where the hell was he wasn't he meant to be her.

"Where the hell is Cain "DG accidently said out loud, which prompted a loud snicker from AZ and a glare from mother. Nick all of sudden sat straight upright obviously shocked and slightly offended. Jeb looked at her a hint of a smirk on his face and shot yet another glare at the breathless count.

"He should be here soon, I expect. He seems excited at the thought of seeing you "judging by the look Ahamo sent him, he decided to change his response "he was excited to see all of you of course. "

He slinked back into his seat slightly annoyed at himself at his brashness, but the look on that stuffy count face made it all worthwhile. But it did make him think where the hell his father was? He has had plenty of time to do what he had to do. Where was he, he should be here by now. He couldn't have changed his mind; he gave his word he wouldn't take that back would he?

His train of thought though shifted promptly back to DG and the count; she seemed to be….. No she could be…. She was flipping enjoying his company. She was laughing. She was smiling. She….. O my gods she hugged him. That was his fathers hug, his father's secret smile. She couldn't like this dufus, nut the spunky little DG that was heartbroken when his father left. The one that was hopelessly in love with his father, the washed up tin man, her washed up tin man.

She couldn't have moved on, not dg she would wait till... till when, till she died. He couldn't have really thought she wait that long. It had been months since she even seen his father, her heart had healed over, she had, against all his expectations, moved on. His father would be broken again. Then the ideas began to come, his gun seemed to suddenly whisper in his ear, it would be so easy just shoot him then dg will run into your fathers arm and everything will be fine. What the hells was he thinking he couldn't kill him? DG liked him. DG…maybe…. loved him. Then the door swung upon and he prayed it wasn't his father, not with DG hanging off this prick. Luckily though DG had pushed Nick away so quickly that he thought he must have suddenly turned boiling hot. The look on the count face was priceless and dg face well it said it all. All he needed to hear at least, she still loved Wyatt, he still had a shot. The person that walked though the door though was far from the one he had expected

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dg sat at the table talking with the count beside her, he certainly held a great convocation. Very unlike her little tin man she was lucky I she got a proper sentence out of him. That was of course one of the many reason she loved him. She didn't even argue with herself on that. She had always loved him, but for gods sake the man just lost his wife. She always thought though she would have a chance, a small chance at his heart. That was smashed the day he left, walked out o her like she was nothing more than a duty fulfilled. It broke her heart but she was healing slowly, and the old DG was creeping back.

She was laughing with the surprisingly funny nick. He was a good man, a catch for a decent girl. And he wanted her. Her, the psycho princess who everyone knew was hopelessly in love with a tin man. But regardless he wanted her, she could see it in his eyes he look she would have given anything to come from Wyatt. Though this man before wasn't Wyatt, he certainly had very quickly wiggled into hr heart. To think only this morning, she hated the sight of him. Hell she hated the sight of herself. All in a simple walk so had grown to like him and now talking to him, laughing with him she felt something else. Something about him was like a breath of fresh air. He was her sense of freedom, a royal that wasn't stuffy or regal but normal just like her.

Yes he certainly was growing on her and then out of no where she leaned over and hugged him. Monetarily shocked he stiffened, which made dg regret her forwardness but slowly he hugged her back. This made DG feel human for the first time in a long time. She had someone in her arms and she would not let him go not ever. She was happy her now, not like when she was with Cain always doubting, always waiting. Her now the look in his eyes matched hers, he loved her and dg seemed to feel the same, gods, and a lot can happen in a day. But then that feeling was crushed as the doors sung open. Shit, was it Wyatt. The bastard had gone and ruined her life again. Regardless she pushed the count away before he could say a word and stood to face the surprised guest. It was though not who she expected.

A dirty, shell shocked messenger entered. He did look slightly shocked to find the entire royal family staring at him. Nonetheless he straightened, nodded to her mother politely and turned to Jeb

"Excuse me your highnesses, Commander Cain I have am message for you, you've father…"

Her body stiffened, Wyatt what the hell had happened, the messenger seemed to sense her worry as his speech faltered for a moment and he turned to face her instead. This shocked the count no end, but Jeb looked once again very smug. This was soon wiped of by the boy's next words…

"Mr Cain has been captured by rogue long coats they ambushed him on his way here, I was travelling with him but I manage to escape. I tried to fight but Mr Cain pushed me away "

DG let out a strange noise, like a strangled animal begging for mercy. She turned trying to hide her rather apparent distress at this. Jeb stood abruptly and turned looking surprisingly angry to the now shaking messenger.

" where has he been taken, if your highnesses will excuse me as you can see I have business to take of " dg was surprised at his confinement, this made #dg feel guilty about being so close to tears. She hugged the count tightly trying to find comfort like before. Surprisingly though this time she found none.


	5. There is no we

The time blurred form when the messenger to the time nick dragged (yes he had literally drag her) to her room

The time blurred form when the messenger to the time nick dragged (yes he had literally drag her) to her room. Time seemed to be non existent, inside something had broken. She knew what it was; she was just too stubborn to admit it. It was her heart. She felt the same things the day the man she loved walked out that door and now it broke again thinking he could be……. He could be…. Her mind decided not to think of the possibility. It was all too painful to bear. She did though feel slightly guilty. Here she was an emotional wreck which properly confused the hell out of everyone there, and there was jeb he could have just lost his father and he was standing strong. It was official, she was pathetic.

As hard as she tried though, she couldn't get his face out of her mind, memories flashed from when she stumbled across him in the words to his cool icy eyes the day he left. God the man she loved was properly dead and the last time she had seemed him, she shouted at him. This train of thought made her burst out into a spontaneous crying fit. Nick once again offering comfort, but It didn't help nothing would. The only thing that would make it all better would be if Cain walked though the door and held her as tight as he could muster. Until that happened she would just sit there cry, breaking, sinking, she was hurting and none understood

The look on her mothers face when she burst in her mothers face was priceless; if she wasn't distraught she would have laughed. It was one of utter confusion, but then again DG couldn't blame her she didn't know she loved him hell she properly thought she was falling in love with nick. O god nick what was she thinking, she couldn't love him. For all his good traits he had one major flaw. He wasn't Wyatt. He wasn't her tin man. And as much as should have would have loved to live a carefree life live him, he never could be what she wanted.

"Its ok, DG. I know he's your **friend" **the way he put such emphasis on the word friend nearly made DG giggle she knew what he was asking her, but she didn't want to give him an answer. When she stayed silent for a few moment he continued, with a slight smile "but from what I've heard he's a tough man. He will be fine I promise. Commander Cain will bring him home and then we can welcome him with welcome arms"

The word **we **made something inside DG snap and for some unknown reason made her incredibly mad.

"What the hell do you mean we, there is no WE or US or any plural collective. O.K you r a good guy but I will never love do you understand never. I will never marry you or be your trophy or whatever the hell you want me for. Just LEAVE. GET THE HELL OUT!"

With that last sentence the look in Nicks eyes turned form disappointed sadness to utter rage. This was a rage that even rivalled DG. This for some unknown reason this made DG slightly impressed.

"Ok I am done being nice with you princess, I have tried to be nice and kind and be your friend. But you just pushed me away. Today you finally let me in, now because your tin man's in distress you've shut me out again. I don't understand you, not one bit. For you information I don't want some trophy wife, I wanted you. I thought you were different, kind but strong willed. You were someone I could look as an equal instead a wife. To be honest at first I thought you were a pain in the arse but then against the wishes of all my family I might add, fell absolutely head over heels in love with you. I thought you were different but you telling moa to bet the hell out just then, you are every bit a spoilt royal thinking you can order people around. Control there emotions well listen here you cannot control me. Good day princess hope you have a nice one sided love with you little tin man! "With that the count stormed out, muttering under his breath about a lion being friendlier.

For the first time in a long time, DG was tongue tied. But for the 50th time today she also felt completely guilty. She had hurt just like Wyatt hurt her. The way he broke her heart, it had nearly killed her. Here she was doing it to someone else. It wasn't like she couldn't love Nick. I fact she could do that very easily, she already felt settings for him. She felt things for him, Things that were more than friendly acknowledgment. But it was just she couldn't get over Wyatt, at least not until she could talk to him. And that looked highly unlikely seeing as he was off somewhere getting captured. O god now it was official not only was she pathetic she was also completely stupid.

A few hoarse later she emerged from her room looking a little worse for wear. Although she had finally stopped crying, she looked as if she could spring at any moment. She walked a little until she come came face to face with Cain. The look on her face was one of pure joy and her lepta into his arms kissing him square on the lips. She was supposed that he didn't pull away but didn't give it much thought. , when she did finally break the kiss though she was a little more than shocked to find a rather breathless guard holding her up.

"You're not Cain…….. Heat the hell re you doing kissing me. I could have you arrested." DG was trying her best to keep her angry demure looking at the utterly gobsmacked guard. She had kissed him not the other way around; she just simply wanted to avoid the embarrassment of having to explain her actions. She shook his head so fast it reminded dg of a woodpecker knowing tree, he apologised over and over. His face had already turned to colour of beetroot but it easy till getting redder every second. Dg finally stopped his apologises with a wave of her hand.

"Listen it was my fault I am just a little off at the moment. I apologise for jumping you "the guard looked a little confused at the term, but was too scared to question it. In less then a second he apologised once more, nodded and sped of down the corridor.

Now to find jeb, now she gotten her jumping moment over, she needed to find him and discuss how the hell they were going to get Wyatt back. And when she said we she meant it.


End file.
